Matt and the Pimple
by Selena Style
Summary: Do appearances mean everything? Oh yes they do! What happens when our beloved Matt finally gets a zit of his own, well duh, mayhem ensues! Mimoe, Taiora, and Takari inserts as usual.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the other characters except the one(s) I have created. If I did then . . . well, that would be cool or prodigious.

Author's Note: This story is based on true events – the event that I got this humungo zit! Gah! My dad is a dermatologist and all and I still break out! All this stress and being sick. So what do I do? One word: fan fiction. I also had four tests this week – can you believe it? It's not even finals yet. Oh well, if I suffer, fictional characters will suffer. Once again cough Mimoe, Taiora, and Takari inserts. And this is in Season 02, breaking my current trend of not writing 02 fics. Thanks!

A/N: This has nothing to do with my current series of **A Forgotten Past: Parts 1, 2, and 3** (by the way go read it!) and this is my first humor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn was breaking over the city of Odiba as the people woke up to a new day. The birds were chirping and bees were buzzing. The parents left for work and the children departed for school. It seems like today was going to be another ordinary day. Or was it?

Matt Ishida woke up comfortably in his bed. His alarm aroused him up in a not so disturbing manner. The teenage boy sat up and promptly went through his morning routine. Now, most people – scratch that – most _teenagers_ know the toils of daily beautifying rituals. They want to look their best and not seem like they are trying at all because, hey, impressions make a difference. And did Matt know how to make an impression! His nickname wasn't "The Ladies Man" for nothing.

Matt was known around school for being a 'rebel', but to his closest friends they knew he was a very compassionate person who didn't mess around. His brother, TK or Takeru, from the time to he was little to his current pre-teen state, always looked up to his older brother for guidance and as an all around hero. Style, simplicity, Matt had it all as well as a band. Not bad for a 15 year old. 

Matt hummed to himself as he turned the shower on. While waiting for the water to heat up, Matt pulled out all the necessary utensils for another day in high school. Comb, brush, gel, and hair spray. . . the ultimate formula for his signature hairstyle. Matt quickly threw off his pajamas and got in the shower.

"Matt! Son, are you up yet?" called Mr. Ishida. Matt sighed in annoyance. _The minute I get in he calls, sheesh. _Matt reluctantly turned off the shower and vowed privately to get some kind of shower pager. 

"Dad, what is it?" he called. Mr. Ishida appeared in the hallway of the small apartment looking somewhat disheveled. It was apparent that he had pulled another all nighter at the TV station.

"Just wanted to remind you I'm going to be home late again tonight. So, feel free to cook for yourself or since it is Friday night," he gave a chuckled, "You can go out with some of your friends or perhaps even a girl. It's not as though you have enough chasing you around with that band of yours." Matt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah dad. Whatever. Don't go overboard working late."

"Whatever son, and nice shiner you're spotting," said Mr. Ishida as he left. Matt smiled. That was his dad alright. But what did he mean about a shiner? Matt glanced at the clock and realized that he didn't have enough time to finish his shower, but he was on schedule for styling his hair. Matt entered the bathroom and started working on the concoction of gel. He put some on his comb and as he lifted it to his hair, Matt received the shocker of his life. There, protruding on the corner of his nose was the biggest pimple he had ever seen in his life! Matt screamed in absolute horror.

"HOLY SH---!!!"

****

Warning: We interrupt the following because what follows might be too traumatic for young children and digimon. Please wait. 

__

La, la, la la la, la, la, la la la elevator music la, la, la la la, la, la, la la la 

****

Thank you, please enjoy our regularly scheduled fan fic!

After the breaking of mirrors and the sheer pandemonium that was occurring in the Ishida household, Matt decided to take a rational, and logical approach to his little, er, big problem. It was clearly all Jun's fault. But Jun wasn't here now, was she.

Matt stepped towards the mirror and surveyed the monster zit. He could try covering his face with his hair, but if he did that there would be a certain expectation of it and styles in training were always done on the weekends when there was plenty of time. Or he could put some acne cream on. Matt jumped at the idea and rummaged through the drawer. He always used a face cream at night to protect himself from such fiascoes, however stress (from being tormented by Jun!) can just turn the world upside down. 

"Ah ha!", cried Matt. He found the tube at last. It was not only acne medicine, but a concealer as well. The boy rapidly squeezed the tube and . . .

Nothing. Nothing came out meaning one thing. Empty. 

Matt gave frustrated groan and clasped his head in his hands. Time was running out and school was going to start soon. Matt reluctantly got dressed, and did his hair in its current, traditional style. At about an hour till the bell would ring, Matt decided to go to his last resort. His best friend, and biggest pain – Tai Kamiya. He dialed the boy's number.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tai Kamiya or Taichi, sat at the kitchen table shoving spoon-fulls of cereal into his mouth. His hair was wild as usual compared to the maintained version of Matt's. His sister, Kari or Hikari, sat next to him looking quite at ease eating calmly. She looked at her watch just to make sure that she and her brother would catch the city bus on time (for once). Tai was just about to slurp up the last bits of his breakfast when the phone rang.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnng!

"I got it!" screamed the teenager. He leapt up and groped for the phone. "Who is it?" 

"Tai! Its Matt – dude, you have to help me!" shouted Matt's voice from the other end. Tai had to pull the receiver away from his ear. 

"Whoa, Matt. Slow down! What's the rush?" Tai was trying to remain mellow as possible. 

"I've got the motherload of a problem – a pimple!" Tai doubled over laughing.

"A zit!" he laughed, "I would never think, heck – imagine, that you, of all people, would break out! Ha!" Matt's voice became irritated.

"Its not funny man! Don't laugh. You so owe me, remember I loaned you the last bit of gel to save the calamity you call hair so you would look good for Sora?" Even though Matt couldn't see him, he knew Tai was blushing. 

"Fine, fine. Ok, I'll help you. Anything in mind?" 

"Just come over to my place as soon as you can with some acne medication, alright? I can't be seen like this."

"Sure, see ya soon."

"And Tai, one more thing."

"What Matt?"

"This never happened." Tai heard a click and chuckled to himself. His friend getting so worked up over a zit. Matt, who remained 'cool' at all times was totally flipping out over a bump on his face. Tai then went on to the task at hand.

"Kari, do we have an acne medicine or something?" Kari looked up at he brother with her usual caring face.

"I don't think so. Well, maybe. Why don't you check the bathroom cabinet? Who's it for, your face is scott clean." 

"It's for . . ." Tai gave a sly grin, "TK. It's for TK. He's got a big pimple on his nose. Oozing with puss and oil." Tai scrunched up his face and wiggled his fingers. Kari put her hands in front of her face.

"Ewww, gross! Stop it Tai." But Tai went further.

"He wants me to come over and pop it for him!" Kari shrieked.

"Stop, stop! That disgusting!" She could handle digital monsters, but popping pimples? That drew the line for Kari. Tai went back to normal.

"Well, I guess that means you won't be kissing him anytime soon." Kari suddenly realized the prank her brother had pulled on her. 

"You jerk! I do not like him!" although her face was clearly a shade of crimson. Tai laughed and meandered a way from the death glares his sister was sending. He went into the bathroom and looked through the cabinet. He noticed there were a lot of different tubes. 

"Well, one of them has got to be for acne." He grabbed the lot and ran out the door to Matt's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tai finally arrived at Matt's apartment, Matt practically threw himself at his friend. He desperately wanted to solve his crisis as soon as possible.

"Matt, stop it! Let go, I've got the freaken cream!" Matt dove for Tai's legs.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Then he got up and regained his composure. "Whatever, yeah. Um thanks." Tai shook his head as he followed Matt into the bathroom. Tai shoved Matt on the toilet seat while he went to work on the creamy concoction. 

"Hmm," said Tai talking to himself, "I can't exactly read this, but oh well – this says pimple cream, but there's only a little left . . .eh, in it goes. A little of blue stuff, some green . . ." Matt was a bit nervous.

"You know what you are doing right, Tai?" Tai whipped around with the bowl of cream and a spatula, as well as a grin on his face.

"Of course dude! If you noticed, I'm not the one crying their eyes out over a pimple!" Matt sighed. "Ok then." Tai walked over began to rub some of the medication on Matt's zit. 

"This smells funky," said Matt. "And the color is weird."

"Stop complaining, if it gets the job done than who's to say what's wrong." Tai looked up. "Done." Matt looked at the mirror to see his whole face covered in a blue/green gel. 

"Why did you do my whole face?! The zit is right here!" Tai shrugged.

"The more the better." Matt sighed again. "How long should I leave this stuff on." 

"I'd say 5-10 minutes." Matt nodded and the boys went in the living room to relax before leaving for school.

"So, why do you _really_ care about your face today Matt?" asked Tai. 

"Um, no big reason," replied Matt although he was blushing underneath of the acne medicine. 

"Spill." Tai gave a playful punch into Matt's shoulder.

"All right. I was planning to ask someone out today." Tai grinned evilly.

"Really, let me guess? Is it, Mimi?"

"No! Hello? For three reasons: (1) she lives in America, (2) I talk to her once in a while, and (3) Joe would kill me and even though I could so take him on, he's got a 5 inch advantage on me."

"Tell me about it. I once tried to take Joe on for the last bit of food back in the digiworld old days, and he said I could have it if I could grab it from him. He _taunted_ me." 

"Who knew the nerd had it in him?"

"Yeah, so if it's not Mimi," pondered Tai, then he gasped, "you're not going to ask out Sora are you?" He pointed an accusing finger at Matt.

"No, no, no! Dude, she is all yours – you know I would never go behind your back, maybe to the side or even in front, but never behind."

"Ok then," replied Tai as he sat back down not exactly sure what Matt just said. Matt sighed.

"Since, you pretty much suck at all this guessing I'll tell you, its Stephanie."

"Stephanie? Is she that new girl from America?" Matt nodded in agreement.

"Whoa, she is attractive," said Tai.

"You used a three syllable word. Then you must think Steph is pretty."

"Say, who calls her 'Steph'? Or is it your personal little pet name for her?" said Tai with a sly grin. Matt blushed a little.

"Just shove it. She seems really nice, and perky. I love her tan."

"Being from California has that advantage."

"Yeah," said a dreamy Matt. "And she learned Japanese from her dad's side."

"Someone did their homework."

"Well, I was only trying to be friendly . . . "

"Whatever – hey Matt, take off the cream, its time!" The two boys rose from their seats and bolted to the bathroom. Matt quickly turned on the sink and got a towel out. 

"Tai, is this stuff supposed to burn?" Tai shrugged. Matt did not feel relieved. He took off the cream and once again screamed in absolute horror.

"HOLY SH---!!!"

****

Warning: We interrupt the following once again because what follows might be too traumatic for young children and digimon. Please wait. 

__

La, la, la la la, la, la, la la la elevator music la, la, la la la, la, la, la la la 

****

Thank you, please enjoy our regularly scheduled fan fic!

Finally, after the screaming, the swearing, and the pounding, the pulp formally known as Tai and Matt discussed rationally, well as rationally as Matt could possibly be, their situation. 

"I can't believe this is happening to me," Matt grumbled, "I can't believe _you're_ happening to me! How could you do this?"

"Matt," said Tai very difficulty seeing as he had been socked in the jaw repeatedly, "how was I supposed to know you have an allergic reaction with one of the chemicals?" Matt rounded on Tai.

"Not one – five!" he raged, "_one _does not make my skin look like this!" He pointed fiercely at his face causing Tai to struggle not to laugh. The blemish was still indeed there, but now it was in fact highlighted by the many red blotches all over Matt's face as well as the puffiness under his eyes. He could also detect some pealing. Tai lost it and was laughing until tears were rolling down his face. 

"You know, you caused this mess, you should be saying some wonderful words of advice to keep me from pounding you," yelled Matt.

"Normally, I would," commented Tai, "I would say some crap about how appearances don't mean anything, and its what is inside that matters, but since it is _you_ we are talking about and Stephanie _is _from California, all I can say is . . . sucks to be you." Matt gave a pitiful moan that was very unlike his character. He collapsed on the toilet seat cover and put his head in his hands. Tai was beginning to feel guilty.

"Look, we can still solve this," he said. Matt gave a mumbled that sounded kind of like: 'howthehelldoyouproposetodothatsinceyouarethebighairedfreakthatdidthistome?'

"We'll go to school," Tai waited for Matt to finish grumbling, "and we'll find Sora and ask her." 

"That's stupid!" Matt replied. Tai crossed his arms.

"Fine, don't go to school. However, what if everyone sees you 'Matt Ishida' _not_ afraid of one lousy zit, imagine your increased image." Tai waited a few seconds to let it soak into Matt's brain. 

"You have a point there. And buffing up my ego to keep me from destroying you, well . . . you've earned yourself some brownie points," said the other boy.

"I try." The two boys left the apartment building with Matt dressed in a huge coat and baseball cap (A/N: although I don't know if they even play baseball in Japan, but it doesn't really matter) and went to ask the great Sora.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miraculously, or maybe just by sheer luck and coincidence, Matt and Tai managed to sneak into school undetected. They bolted to their lockers while everyone else was still outside gossiping. The boys breathed hard and clutched their chests. 

"That puff was close," said Tai. Matt nodded, too tense to talk. He looked down the hallway and went into shock. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Jun! Gah, he wanted to kick himself for not remembering.

"I hate Fridays," mumbled Matt. Tai gave him a questioning look.

"Humanah humanah?" 

"It's Friday, Tai."

"And . . . "

"Every Friday Jun comes to my locker and becomes shudder possibly more annoying than during the week and bugs me by 'dropping' hints about a date. And when I mean 'dropping', I mean dropping like a bomb." 

"Sounds like fun," Tai said sarcastically. 

"And it all started because of Davis!" Matt growled in frustration remembering that time he had to save the younger boy's behind from his snooping sister. 

"Whoa Matt, pull yourself together," whispered Tai, "here she comes!" Indeed Jun Motiamia was strutting down the hallways looking very pleased with herself. It was a known fact, between all Yamato lovers, that Matt and Jun went through what is referred to as "Locker Lock-jaw" every Friday. And on every Friday, girls would watch and see if Jun would actually get her man. 

Now, Jun wasn't possessive about Matt, she just figured "there's a babe and if no one wants to bait him, then I'll reel him in." But, she was becoming a bit edgy since that California girl, whatever her name is, came strolling down the halls. However, that couldn't bump Jun's sunny disposition – it was Friday after all.

"Hi there Matt," she said as sweetly as possible, "Happy to see me?" Matt desperately wanted to shout out "NO!", but he was trying to keep the atmosphere around him low key. Instead, he grunted some form of response and covered his face more with his jacket and hat. 

"Matt, what are you hiding?" asked Jun suspiciously. "Is it a present for someone – oh I don't know . . . for me?" She started trying to take a peek under Matt's jacket.

"Jun! I don't have anything! Stop, please!" But June paid no heed. Tai tried doing something, but the pair was running around too fast. Suddenly, Jun tripped up on Matt's back heel causing both of them to fall down like dominos. Jun was lying on Matt's chest, a position that was utter bliss at the moment. Jun smiled broadly, she swung her legs so she was straddling Matt (as he thanked God she was wearing pants). 

"Now, lets see what you have under there," said a sly Jun and see pushed back the hood of his jacket. 

"No Jun! Don't!" cried Tai, but it was too late.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A blood-curdling scream echoed the halls. Jun scrambled up to her feet. "Your face!," she cried in sheer horror, "Your face, it's _hideous_! You have a, a . . PIMPLE!" That word seemed to reverberate from every direction. Matt got up trying to think up of some excuse, when Jun fainted. Tai and Matt were so surprised that they just watched her unconscious body hit the ground with a thud not even bothering to catch her. Matt panicked.

"My reputation! If someone heard that . . . Tai we have to do something about her!" 

"What?" he protested. 

"No one can see her like this. They all know about shudder 'Locker Lock-jaw'. We've got to move her or something or . . ." A twisted smile came over Matt's face. He moved Jun's body, struggling.

"Tai, dude – she is heavy, give me a hand!" 

"What in the name of Jimaney Cricket are you doing?"

"I'll ignore that incredibly corny mark as well as the perfect backhand comment I have to go with it, because get your ass over here and help me move her."

"Move her where?" Matt's smile became even more twisted, it was on the verge of sadistic. 

"Into a locker." Tai started to laugh, until he realized Matt was dead serious. Their lockers were full-length, but narrow. Fortunately for them, Jun was a gangly girl. Matt and Tai quickly shoved Jun in the locker before closing the door (not locking it as Matt would have liked).

"Ok, now that she's out of the way – lets find Sora," cried Matt as the boys bolted down the hallway. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take them that long to find Sora thanks to Tai's cough randomly received information that he just happen to know about her. She was standing with a bunch of girls who were also on the soccer as well as tennis team with her. Matt hid in the shadows while waiting for Tai and Sora came over. 

"Matt is that you?" asked the ever lovingly Sora. She looked under the hood and gasped.

"Matt! What happened to your face?" Before Matt could say anything, she rounded on Tai. "Tai, you did this to him didn't you?" Tai started to blush and make up an excuse, but ironically, for the first time that day, Matt really felt like laughing. 

"What's so funny?" demanded Tai.

"This whole mess! The fact that you pretty much caused half of it!" laughed Matt in between outbursts of hysteria. Tai, probably feeling the stress as well, joined in with his friend.

"Boys," muttered Sora with her hands on her hips. "Ok, because I am moved by this act of mayhem, I will help the 'thing' over there known as Matt. Lets go use an empty class room. We can use Mr. Fujiama's classroom since I know he has prep period during the first hour of school." The trio stole away to the teacher's classroom once again undetected.

"Alright Matt," said Sora setting the boy down as a desk and chair, "I think I can help." 

"Yes!"

"But"

"But . . . "

"You will have to do everything I say and Tai?"

"Yes'm?"

"Don't say anything or I'll tell Matt what really happened on that day you know where with you know who doing you know what." Tai gulped and turned beet red while taking a seat across from his friends. Although Matt was really itching to know "what really happened on that day where you know where with you know who doing you know what."

"Alrighty then" began Sora, "Matt, I'm going to use some makeup to cover your blemish as well as all that visible irritation. Now granted, I'm not as good as Mimi, but from what she gave me after she left for America, I think I can help." Matt gulped and didn't bother to protest. This was his last sure, fire bet. 

Sora worked fast by applying lotion and some aloe cleanser. She powdered and concealed Matt's face. She didn't say much, muttered a few comments like "he's a winter" or "pastels work good", but nothing that could be understood by the male species. Finally, when Matt felt he had waited long he enough, Sora showed him the mirror. He gasped.

His face looked like its normal, hunky self. There were small little makeup marks, but nothing that could really be picked up. His pimple was there, but buried under foundation. Sora looked over at her friend.

"So what do you think?"

"Wow, I look normal. And – ooh – I love the thing you did with my eyes, I look so . . . mysterious. What is it?" 

"Eyeliner and mascara." 

"I like it," he turned sharply over at Tai. "Tell anyone that and I make sure you suffer." Tai gave a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry," he said, "Besides there was this one time where Kari was bored so I let her dress me up . . . silence. . . um nothing." Matt and Sora looked each other and said nothing.

"Well Matt," said Sora breaking the silence, "It looks like you're ready to go talk to Stephanie or Steph as I'm told," she gave a wink at Tai.

"Yup," said Matt swelling with pride. He was beginning to feel like himself again. Ready with his suave moves and overall sophistication. 

"Careful Sora," said Tai, "It looks like you are inflating Matt's ego."

"Didn't hurt you Tai," she replied with a coy smile. Tai returned her smile with one of his own. 

"Yeah, but nothing you ever do to me can hurt," he stated watching Sora blush. He decided to reward himself when he got home for using one of his best charming lines. _Matt, you may be a lady-killer, but I'm 'da man'!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt felt invincible while strutting down the locker quad. He was aware of his attractiveness to the opposite sex, but after his recent rendezvous with disaster, Matt felt even stronger. Nervousness was not an option. He stopped up ahead and noticed Stephanie entering the quad with two other girls. Matt took in the moment. Stephanie did look cute and her attractive qualities showed through. A few blonde strands delicately highlighted her light brown middle-back-length hair. She was wearing the school uniform of course, but she had matching green barrettes holding her hair back. Matt sighed before stepping up to the challenge. 

"Hey Stephanie," he said as politely as possible. Matt knew that girls responded well to a guy with some manners.

"Hello Matt," replied Stephanie smiling. Her friends started giggling because being at the school longer than she, they knew about the legendary Yamato Ishida. 

"How are you doing? Are school isn't too bad is it?" Stephanie gave a chuckle.

"It's no where near the same as my old school. It's a big difference between the style to the homework." 

"Really? Tell me more." Matt also knew that the way to getting on a girl's good side was to seem interested in what she had to say. Soon, a decent conversation broke between the two and they were visibly becoming comfortable with each other. Then Matt decided to try his luck.

"Say Stephanie," he began, "I was wondering . . ." He noticed Stephanie wasn't listening anymore. "Stephanie?"

"Shhh," she said, "Do you hear something?" Matt listened.

"Sounds like a scratching noise." 

"What do you think . . ." she never got a chance to finish because at that moment Jun decided to come tumbling out of the locker she had been shoved into. Stephanie gave a surprised scream and jumped back, but Matt, who had been conveniently leaning on that chosen locker, was thrown back by Jun's body and once again had her lying on top of him. 

"Oh my god," said Stephanie, "Who is that Matt? Is she ok?" She turned to her friends. "Guys, go run to the nurses office. This girl looks hurt." Her friends nodded and tore down the hall. Matt was once again struggling under the weight of Jun. He managed to get her off him and lie her on the tile. Then he tried thinking up some excuse.

"Um, she's . . . just some girl. I have no idea who she is." It looked as though his story checked out with Stephanie, when Jun decided that at this choice moment, she would wake up.

"Matt . . ." said Jun dazedly, "Matt why did you shove me in your locker?" Stephanie gave an accusing stare at Matt.

"I thought you said you didn't know her." Matt panicked. 

"I . . . I don't," he stammered. Jun slowly got up. 

"What about our date Matt?"

"Date?" repeated Stephanie. She was fuming now. 

"Stephanie, let me explain," attempted Matt. He was backing up now when suddenly Jun once again tripped over Matt sending them both into the janitor's bucket of water that he left on the recently mopped floor. They were now both wet and smelling like soap. Jun went unconscious again while Stephanie forgot about being mad and went to go help them.

"Matt, are you – oh my god, what the hell is that thing on your face?" Stephanie shrieked. Indeed to the great fortune of Matt, the water had washed off all of Sora's handiwork. Matt's pimple was really huge now and did not look any better with all the makeup smears as well as the mascara he had liked running down his face. Matt didn't even bother making up an excuse now, in fact he pretty much shouted out all his anger.

"You want to know," he began, "Fine! This is a zit thanks to the wonderful stress I have piled up on me mostly thanks to thank thing points a Jun who has been chasing me around for god knows who long. I then get a huge allergic reaction to this cream my so-called friend creates. Along with that, the 'thing' points a Jun sees me looking like crap and promptly faints. And here's the fun part; I am so shallow I decided to shove her in a locker. Ok, I am as insincere as it gets?! And why? Because I like my reputation, I like my face, and I don't want people to know how insecure I can be." He stopped breathing really hard from his ranting. He looked at Stephanie, thinking he might have earned some pity points, but – no.

"You are so shallow!" Stephanie raged. "I can't believe you are so focused on your appearance when – ow! Damn it my contacts!" 

"What?" Stephanie was rubbing her eyes furiously, which had turned pink and puffy. 

"Look what you did to me! You got me so worked up you irritated my contact lenses! Oh, and I another thing . . ." she started talking when her invisoline retainer fell out. Stephanie noticed this and rapidly picked it up. She was becoming very embarrassed. "Well," she said softly, "Let me tell you how this does _not_ have anything to do with appearances." Matt got angry.

"You hypocrite! You wear contacts and have those invisible braces and you call me shallow." 

"I don't shove people into lockers," Stephanie shouted back. Then Matt laughed and sighed.

"I suppose you are right," he said with chuckle, "Oh well, see ya around." He started to turn around and walk away, but Stephanie stopped him.

"Wait Matt," she began, "Since we both look like crap, why don't we ditch and go see a movie. We don't have to look at each other since it is in the dark." Matt laughed.

"And we can even enter separately so we won't have to be seen with each other," said Matt. Stephanie gave a full heart laugh. 

"Ok, that's what we will do. I'll meet you outside the school in about five minutes." Matt smiled watching the girl run off. He walked down the hallway not caring anymore about his complexion. No one really cared in reality. He watched some younger classmen run by complaining and some girls giggle over the latest news. As Matt left the school campus carefully stepping over the body of Jun, he ran into his friends Izzy and Joe. Even though Joe went to another school, he occasionally stopped by to check up on things.

"Salutations," said Izzy greeting Matt with a warm smile. Matt gave a wave.

"Hey Matt," started Joe. "You look great today." Matt stopped in his tracks.

"What!"

"Yeah, are you using some new cream? Cause man, it looks like you could knock the ladies dead!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Well, that was my first humor. Wasn't that nice? Appearances don't mean anything . . . bull! It means everything! Don't all fan girls worship Matt, Tai, Ken, TK, . . . Davis, because of their overall kawaiiness! Gah! Well, I'm just plain bitter because my face currently looks like a relief map of North America. Oh well, I have some cream for it evil smirk. Thanks for reading and please review (or post websites). 

__


End file.
